


AoKaga drabbles

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Aomine and Kagami being big, dumb idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine has a bad dream and it's up to Kagami to make him feel better.

Aomine jolts up in his bed, sweaty and breathing heavily. He just sits there for a minute, trying to calm himself down before reaching for his phone to text Kagami.

**'Are you awake?'**

It wasn't even a minute later before there's a reply from the red-head.

**'I am now, what do you want?'**

**'Bad dream. Tell me a bedtime story.'**

Aomine lays back down in his bed, being able to somewhat relax now, until his phone starts ringing. Already knowing who it was he answers without bothering to say hello.

"What was the dream about, Aomine? How bad was it?' Kagami asked.

"I... I don't remember." Aomine lies. He remembers it so vividly that it hurts.

Kagami sighed, "I see... well what kind of story do you want?"

Shocked that Kagami's actually going along with his request, "Oh, it doesn't really matter. Whatever is fine with me. But it better be good, Bakagami."

"Hahah, okay. I got a good one for you. You'll like this." Kagami laughed.

_"Once upon a time there was a very handsome prince named Daiki. Prince Daiki loved playing basketball very much. He would play with his butlers all day everday, until he eventually he got so good that it became boring."_

"Oi, what kind of story is this?" 

"It's my story! so just shut up and listen!

 _Anyways, Prince Daiki eventually ended up spending his days making his butlers go buy him photobooks with his favorite gravure models. But one day an even more handsome prince from a neighboring country came to visit. His name was Prince Taiga._ "

"Who's more attractive than who now?!"

"Do you want me to finish the damn story or do you want me to hang up!?"

"...fine, Mr. Handsome Prince Taiga."

"Good boy.

 _Okay so handsome Prince Taiga came to visit, asking if he could have Prince Daiki's hand in marriage, as he had fallen in love at first sight. The king thought this was a great idea as it would be good for whatever political reasons he was thinking of, but Prince Daiki didn't like this. He was against this as Prince Taiga didn't have nice double Ds he could look at, but Prince Taiga didn't give up. He visited Prince Daiki everyday until he finally gave in and said, 'Okay I'll marry you if you can beat me in a one on one basketball game.' And so they played a very long game where they were equally matched, but then Prince Taiga came out on top and got to marry Prince Daiki and they lived happily ever after. The end._ "

"Haaaaah? The only one who can beat Prince Daiki is Prince Daiki, Bakagami. Though I guess maybe... MAYBE in a team setting, Prince Taiga could have a SMALL chance at winning." 

Kagami laughs, expecting nothing less from Aomine, "Okay, okay. What about that other thing in the story?"

"What other thing?" Aomine asked, confused.

"About us getting married." Kagami tries not to sound too hopeful.

Aomine doesn't say anything for a minute, trying to figure out how to respond. "Ask me again when you have a ring in your hand, Bakagami."

"Hahaha. Okay, okay. Will do, Ahomine. Are you feeling better now?" Aomine can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Ah yeah, you can go back to bed now." 

"Alright, goodnight, Aomine. "

"Night."

"I love you."

Aomine's speechless again as Kagami has, once again, thrown him a curve ball.

"Same." Aomine then hangs up the phone to prevent himself from getting anymore flustered because of Kagami. He pulled one of his pillows over his face. "Shit that's playing dirty! How can he just say that kinda thing without any warning!"

Aomine sighed, "Fuck! Good thing I didn't tell him what the dream was about. I don't think he'd ever let it go."


	2. Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami tries to get Aomine to join in with his Christmas tradition

Aomine was waiting at the station for Kagami, the two of them had planned on spending the day together before Kagami left for the US to spend Christmas with his family.

"Yo, Aomine." Kagami waved as he walked over.

Aomine couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What are you wearing? That's so ugly. Please tell me you didn't wear that all the way here." He covered his mouth, trying to hold back the laughter.

"It's supposed to be," Kagami frowned. "It's like a tradition in my family to wear ugly Christmas sweaters for Christmas. I got you one too!" He reached into the bag he brought and pulled out a similar looking sweater.

Aomine couldn't hold it in any longer, "HAHAHAHA OH MY GOD! You gotta be fucking kidding me. I'm not gonna wear that shit. No way in hell!" 

Kagami's face turned a dark shade of red, "WELL FINE! Sorry for thinking I could start including you in my family's Christmas traditions!" Kagami threw the sweater at the darker male's face and stalked away, leaving a dumbfounded Aomine standing there.

"Ah, shit."

\-----

Kagami's sitting on his couch, watching tv, when there's a knock at his door. "Coming!"

He opened the door to find Aomine wearing the sweater he had thrown at him earlier in a fit or rage. Without looking at Kagami, Aomine shoved a present into Kagami's chest. "Sorry."

Kagami taking the present in one hand, and grabbing one of Aomine's hands with the other, "Let's go inside. I'll make us some hot cocoa."

Aomine continued to look down as Kagami pulled him inside, closing the door behind them. "Bakagami..."


	3. Christmas Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is a dumb idiot who needs to learn how to use words.

Aomine and Kagami were cuddling on the couch when Aomine suddenly stood up.

"Let's exchange presents now," he said, looking serious.

Kagami was taken aback by this. "But we haven't had dinner yet. Weren't we gonna exchange them after dinner?" 

"I wanna do it now."

Kagami could see the light flush on Aomine's face and sighed, "Fine. We'll do it your way, Ahomine." 

Before Kagami could go get his present from his bedroom, Aomine was kneeling on the floor in front of him holding out a small wrapped box. "Hurry up and open it Bakagami."

Aomine's heart was racing as Kagami slowly wrapped his present.

When Kagami opened the box, his mouth dropped. It was a black stainless steel engagement band, small diamonds lining the middle of it. 

When Kagami didn't say anything, Aomine's face dropped. "Is... is there something wrong?"

Kagami shook his head, and walked away.

Aomine was dumbfounded. He couldn't understand. _'I practically proposed to him and he fucking walks away...'_ He thought to himself and sighed, _'I guess I got my answer.'_

Aomine got up from the ground and grabbed his jacket. When he got to the front door to put his shoes on, he felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around his waist from behind. 

"Wait, why are you leaving? I didn't get to give you your present." Kagami rested his head on Aomine's shoulder while practically squeezing the life out of Aomine.

Aomine shoved his elbow into Kagami's chest, making the redhead let go of him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I LEAVING? I BASICALLY PROPOSE TO YOU AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU FUCKING WALK AWAY." Aomine had his back to Kagami, refusing to turn around to look at the other male.

Kagami grabbed Aomine's shoulder, turning him around and crashing their lips together. 

Aomine tried to fight off Kagami, his hands pushing against the other's chest. This made Kagami pull them together even harder. 

When they needed to part for air, Kagami kept his grip on Aomine's shoulders, "I'm sorry I made you think I was rejecting you, but that's not the case at all."

Aomine glared at Kagami. "Oh, then what is it? WHY DID YOU WALK AWAY?" 

Kagami flinched at Aomine's loud voice, but he tightened his grip on Aomine's shoulder with one hand, while he fished something out of his pocket. "I walked away because I went to go get your present. Now open it, Ahomine." He took a small box out of his pocket and shoved it into Aomine's chest.

Aomine ripped the wrapping off the present, and opened the box.

His eyes widened when he saw it, but he didn't say anything. It was a simple gold ring with 3 decently sized diamonds in the middle.

Aomine looked back at Kagami in bewilderment. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Kagami circled his arms around Aomine's neck, pulling him into a hug. "Do you understand now, Ahomine?"

"Shut up, Bakagami. This was all your fault." Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami's waist, nuzzling his head in the crook of the other male's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Daiki."

"Merry Christmas, Taiga."


	4. Glue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is a big loser.

Kagami wonders why Aomine has been sticking to him like glue lately. When he asks, Aomine looks at him like he's an idiot.

"Haaaah? What kind of question is that? Of course it's because we're rivals, Bakagami."

This only confuses Kagami more, "Who hangs out with their rival this much though?" he says, trying to ignore the 'Bakagami' comment.

Aomine crossed his arms, "You should be thankful that you get to spend this much time with the great Daiki-sama." 

Kagami stared at the tan idiot for a few seconds before he noticed that Aomine's ears were faintly rose colored. "Wait... could it be that you actually like me?"

Aomine's face turned a deep red as he looked everywhere but at Kagami, "Do you have a problem with that?" 

Kagami chuckled and walked over to Aomine, grabbing his face and pulled him into a light kiss. "Nope. Not at all." Kagami mouthed against Aomine's lips before kissing him again and again.


	5. Raviolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kagami are getting hot and steamy.

Aomine wasn't exactly sure how he got in this situation, but he wasn't about to start complaining.

Kagami's sitting on his lap, grinding his hips and forcefully pulling on Aomine's hair. He nips at all of the sensitive spots on the darker male's neck, while palming him through his jeans.

"K-Kagami..." Aomine groaned, signaling that he was more than ready for Kagami's mouth to start working it's way to other areas.

But instead of moving down, Kagami's mouth trailed upwards from Aomine's collarbone to his jaw and over towards his ear.

He nipped at the cartilage and whispered, _"Ravioli, ravioli. Give me the formuoli."_


End file.
